UkUs Fugitive and an Officer
by LeFreak3119
Summary: Intentions are not what they seem as cop Alfred Jones chases known a well known thief named Arthur Kirkland. This criminal is not like the others and Alfred can't ignore the feelings inside. UkUs, bondage, criminal x cop


Tires screeched sharply, awaking the sleeping rural residents and streaking the roads with hot rubber. Cracks broke into the frame of the police car as it sped over the bumps. Chasing the stolen vehicle driven by an escape criminal, even after running red lights and pushing almost ninety miles, Alfred relentlessly stayed on his trail with blue eyes fixed hard on the man's head. "Arthur Kirkland, you will return to prison." He knew that name from the list of common thieves and from the police academy where they both attended but only Alfred graduated. His pride told him not to radio for help, he could handle another man, he believed and smirked when one of tires blew from under Arthur's car.

"Shite!" Arthur swore under his breath; he knew something must have happened to one of his tires; he couldn't drive very well at all... Well, he supposed he could try running and hiding. Maybe. Deciding to take a chance, he quickly exited the car and ran right into someone's yard, skillfully jumping over the fence into their backyard. After that, he glanced around in the darkness and, unable to spot anything that could help him, he went ahead and climbed up a tree in the yard which had branches that hung over a yard next to it. He quickly crawled across the limb and hopped down, leaning back against the brick wall as he looked around for some kind of escape. There always was, but it didn't help that Alfred was chasing after him... His heart throbbed rapidly in his chest; maybe if he could just catch him off guard somehow this could work to his advantage.

"You're not escaping from me." He hit the gas pedal harder and caught up to the man, barely clipping him. Alfred pounded the break and spun his car to help stop it from hitting a near by tree. He drew his gun and flash light and ran after Arthur, after slamming his door shut. He caught the man hopping a fence and Alfred quickly ran to the front of the house and jumped over the small gate. He was one of the fittest men in the station and this was just like training day, easy. The cracking of branches caught him as he looked above his head and walked towards the sounds. "Come out with your hands up!" He yelled, finger on the trigger.

Arthur felt his stomach churn in excitement as he heard Alfred shouting at him. He, contrary to the other's wishes, instead decided he could jump a few more fences into more yards; there were only a few left until they would come upon his house. "Not a chance," he replied, though he instantly sped off towards the opposite side of the fence, taking only a few moments to climb it and dart across the next yard. Two more, now... If he could make sure that Alfred was following him the whole time, it'd be perfect... "Try to catch me, bastard!" he shouted; he might as well just give him a clue of where he was. He didn't want to lose him, now, but he did want to make sure that he could get to his house faster than Alfred, and with at least a little bit of time to get ready. Jumping another fence, he glanced behind himself, sweat on his brow. This had better work or he might end up shot in the legs or something, he thought, running faster across the new yard.

Alfred had to place his gun back into it's holster to help him climb over the taller fences and catch up with the man. If it weren't for the cop's conscience, he would have driven through the fences but, that the owners would call the station and report Alfred for destruction of property. He had a clean and perfect record, this law break had no right to taint it from it. The flash light shined on the black and white stripes of Arthur's uniform in the distance as Alfred climbed over a few more fences. His breathing stayed steady, dodging birth baths and above ground pools played no part in slowing the officer down. "Arthur Kirkland, you are under arrest!"

Arthur grinned madly, ignoring Alfred as he jumped over the last fence; he was in his own yard now. Quickly sprinting to his back door, he found with pleasure that it was unlocked, and entered, leaving the glass door open as he rushed inside and up the stairs into his bedroom. He slammed his bedroom door shut behind himself, then quickly entered a closet, blending himself in behind all of the clothes. He stayed as silent as he could, trying to steady his heavy breathing before Alfred got into his bedroom.

"Stop!" He shouted, staying on Arthur's arse with eyes glaring at the criminal's misbehavior and disrespect. He made sure to add resisting arrest to his charges as the Englishman headed into a home and with the door wide open. Alfred slowed his steps and wondered close to the door. A trap? He thought about it. Did the man plan the whole thing? He didn't think so but carefully walked inside, gun in his hand again, searching the room with his light. The cop walked with low breathes and checked the dinning room. "Come out with your hands up!"

Arthur froze a little when he heard Alfred shout again, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He wanted to hear his voice when he wasn't angry, and he wanted to hear him moan and cry out in pleasure instead of in curt commands. He was so close... Just a little more time in silence and he'd be found, and he could finally do what he's been wanting to for years. He thought about what he'd do about the gun, and figured he'd just have to knock it out of his hands first off. Alfred would be shocked, and hopefully he wouldn't react before Arthur was pinning him down on the bed. It'd go smoothly from there, he figured, and even if Alfred struggled, which he was sure he would, he could always just use the nylon rope in his closet... Speaking of which, he'd better get that ready. He reached over to his left, wrapping his fingers around the rope and smirking as he pulled it to himself. He remembered leaving a gag somewhere on his bedside table; he'd retrieve that when he needed it.

His ears were at their sharpest. The officer took soft steps into the living room and waited for any sounds. The room didn't contain an escaped man he looked for. His muscles were tense from the suspense of finding the man he personally wanted to capture. Arthur Kirkland made a huge name for himself as a robber. Not just the local banks on every corner or petty pick pocketing, no. Banks which held millions in their vaults or priceless art works only seen by those who pay. Alfred himself caught him and threw him in prison under maximum security. Somehow, he fled and did what he did best, stealing. The cop felt this was his job to return the Englishman, which he never was familiar with until the call about the Hope Diamond stolen caught his attention to the name, to the slammer house. After finishing the rooms down stairs, Alfred tiptoed up into a bedroom, looking under the bed and keeping himself silent.

Feeling eager impatience running through him, Arthur peeked out of the closet, grinning broadly when he saw Alfred looking under the bed in search of him. Remaining completely silent, Arthur slowly crept out of the closet and sneaked up to the American, bending down behind him before reaching over his shoulder and snatching the gun, tossing it over his shoulder. He grabbed Alfred's wrists, forcing him onto the bed and straddling him. He saw handcuffs dangling from Alfred's belt and he picked them up quickly, snapping one around one of Alfred's wrists before hooking the cuff chain around one of the bedposts so he could get Alfred's other hand into the last cuff. Huffing softly, he looked down at the man beneath him with glowing pride, and he smirked. "Am I really under arrest, officer..? You haven't quite caught me... In fact, I believe it's the exact opposite," he boasted to him, reaching over to his bedside table; there was the ball gag, waiting to be used. "Open your mouth, Officer," he purred.

Not there. Wait. What was that sound? The cop turned but was attacked by something from behind. He aimed his gun but his weapon was soon dismissed from his hands. Alfred growled but he was off guard as his wrists were soon bounded by his metal restraints after falling onto the bed. He struggled hard but only felt the cuffs rub on his skin, Arthur tighten them too much. He sneered upwards, seeing and feeling the man on him. What was this about? He growled hard at the taunting smirk on Arthur's face, a feature he barely saw from the limited light inside. "I've caught you before, scum." He noticed the ball gag and wouldn't have it. Alfred didn't know Arthur's intentions and had no care to find them out. When Arthur was close enough, Alfred collided their forehead together, hoping to knock him out at the very least.

Arthur was about to make a snarky reply, but he instead gasped and winced when Alfred's forehead collided with his own. "O-ow! Bloody fucking hell, what was that for?!" he muttered, grabbing the ball gag and forcing it into Alfred's mouth, not at all caring to avoid getting the cop's hair stuck in the buckle as he fastened it. "Never mind, I don't want to hear your answer," he mumbled, taking a moment to examine Alfred's face as he lay beneath him, gagged and bound by his own handcuffs. He slowly traced a finger across Alfred's smooth chin, then trailed it lower, smiling a little to himself. Finally, after all this time, he got to see this day... Alfred was in his bed, alone with himself. Not willingly, but he was there and that was all that mattered. "You're so beautiful," he breathed softly, his emerald eyes sweeping over Alfred's visage once more before he quickly began unbuttoning Alfred's police uniform.

That didn't cold cock Arthur as much as the officer wanted it to. Even if that worked, how would he get himself free? It was more for pride then escape, something Alfred held close to himself. He clenched his teeth and turned his head away from the ball, growling as the robber tried relentlessly. However, when he opened his mouth to give him a warning, Arthur took the chance and Alfred gasped when the belt tugged at his hair. The cop expected the criminal to start something sinister and kept his eyes on the finger gently touching him. What did he say? He was a little shocked to hear that and widen his eyes once his shirt opened.

Arthur glanced at Alfred's eyes and laughed a little. "You look surprised... You're so oblivious to the world," he murmured, forcing the shirt open when he unbuttoned it and revealing the other's torso. His hands, hot from running, slowly ran down the other's sculpted body. "You really train a lot to have a body like this... Don't you?" he asked, though it must've been rhetorical since he knew that Alfred couldn't even answer if he wanted to. His hands slowly moved lower, still ghosting over the cop's skin until he came to the other's pants. He stripped the belt first, then the gun holster. He moved himself a bit lower to begin pulling the trousers down, leaving his boxers in place for now. "Is it cold in here?" he asked him gently, his emerald gaze flickering up to look at the American for a nod of response.

Of course he was surprised, he thought he knew what do expect but, he was obviously wrong and tried to guess Arthur's motives. "Mm." He faced away and twitched when Arthur exposed his chest. The cop had nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of, not even the tattoo on his back from his teen years. Just the thought of another man looking over his body ran blush to his cheeks and Alfred wouldn't let Arthur notice. The hands were pleasant to his body but, Alfred didn't like the reaction it caused. Alfred paid no mind to the night's air until now. He gave a brief nod and wondered at the sense of caring from the Englishman.

Arthur's gaze softened slightly when he saw him nod. "Should I button your shirt up again..? I'll warn you now that you'll probably be really warm soon," he mused. "I'm sorry, though... I won't stop, even if you ask me to. You can't really speak now, anyways," he said with a light laugh. "It's just been so long... And I've never even seen this much of you before. It's... It's amazing, a miracle." His hands again began traveling almost wistfully along his upper torso again, feeling along his chest gently before rubbing his thumb over his nipples, hardened from the cold air. His eyes darkened slightly with lust, and he softly pinched the small bud. "You remember me... Before I was a criminal, don't you?" he inquired, looking up at Alfred's face once more.

Alfred closed his eyes, unable to believe what Arthur meant by 'warm really soon.' Is... is that what he really wanted from him? His blush increased from thinking about him doing something he wouldn't have guessed and shook his head no to the question. Alfred wanted to fight back but was in no position to do so. He cursed himself for not checking the closet first, what was he thinking going for under the bed? Alfred took in the longing words Arthur whispered which only added more red to this face. The attention was unfamiliar to the officer and if he could speak he would ask why. Alfred held back the moans dwelling in his throat from the feelings on his body. He stared back into green eyes and thought back. Did he mean from the academy years? If so, the cop nodded yes.

Arthur felt a smile slowly spreading on his lips. "You do..? So, I'm not just an ordinary criminal to you... Am I? I'm more to you than that, aren't I?" he asked, almost desperately as he stopped his ministrations to instead place his hands on Alfred's chest as he waited for a nod or shake of his head. His eyes were hopeful, shrouded in darkness due to his eager wanting, but there was an almost childish eagerness, an innocent and affectionate light beneath the jaded emerald of his tired eyes. He saw the red on Alfred's cheeks and found himself admiring the color as he waited, smiling a bit to himself.

He remembered those eyes before, nodding yes. Arthur made a huge name for himself, so no, he wasn't just an ordinary law breaker to him because the cop himself caught him. In a way, he thought of Arthur as his trophy. He nodded to the last question, hoping to get the gag out of him. Alfred remembered an English voice when they attended the academy as a hello or good-bye. He never knew why he dropped out though. Arthur was promising and seemed to try to compete with him.

Arthur seemed excited to see Alfred react positively to his questions. In fact, he was really, truly ecstatic, even though he didn't know the real reason behind the other's answers. "I-If I take the gag off, you'll talk to me, right? No tricks?" he asked him, his heart beating ever more rapidly in his chest. He didn't know whether he was going to feel massive relief or boundless disappointment when he listened to Alfred actually explain things to him, but he had to know. He's been harboring his feelings within himself for years. He just had to know if they were returned, and he prayed that they were.

He wanted the damn piece of plastic off to breath mostly. His beating heart begged for more air than his nose could allow. He agreed and tried to speak through the gag, only muffled words escaped. He wouldn't play any tricks. Arthur read a man well, he knew from studying his profile during a hostage situation and he fled without capture.

Arthur nodded, reaching behind Alfred's head to remove the gag from his mouth. He pulled the ball out of the officer's mouth, setting the object aside for now. "I... I need to ask you something. How do you feel about me? W-what do you feel for me?" He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Alfred with impatience beginning to set in.

A line of from licking the ball broke and fell onto his chin. He looked up at the criminal with a concerned expression. "Why ask me that?" Arthur stood out among the other felons behind bars because Alfred knew him. He wanted to be free and leave with his life but, lying was never his best quality. "How do I feel about you?" The officer didn't know what the right answer would be. "I hold you special to me." It was true, when Arthur broke he, Alfred wanted to chase him down.

"Special... What kind of special?" Arthur found himself asking this, and he felt himself getting his hopes up. Special... At least he was more to him than just a normal fugitive. "Stop beating around the bush... I won't hurt you," he murmured. He loved him, and though previously he'd been rough with him, that was only because Alfred had collided their heads together, and it was just in Arthur's character not to let that go without some kind of payback.

Alfred wished he wasn't put in such a position. He lost his words for a second thinking of the right things. "I remember you." Vaguely. He had been on the force for about three years and the whole time, it was after Arthur. "I was always there with you." Every robbery, every heist, every hold up, Alfred made it to the scene of the crime first and stayed until Arthur fell in his hands. "An obsession, you can call it." He spoke the truth, the chief, many times, had to personally send the officer home from staying days straight of searching for the highly wanted criminal.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me yet, Alfred Jones," Arthur mumbled, mostly to himself. He hadn't gotten the kind of answer he wanted, and he felt himself growing ever more impatient. "Do you know why I dropped out of the academy? Do you know why I started to steal?" he asked him, knowing that the officer probably wouldn't know, but he wondered what he really thought about his little 'occupation' of theft, and why he was doing it. Sure, it supported him, but he worked hard to make himself infamous for his thievery for a very specific reason.

He couldn't catch the words but the tone was clear. 'What does he want to hear? What does he want me to say?' Alfred did wonder if something bad happened to a fellow man of the academy when he heard he no longer attended. When he found out the man took the role of a law breaker, Alfred was all too eager to graduate and take him down. However, he felt something. Like he briefly knew the criminal earlier in his life. He shook his head to the questions. "No. I thought you could make it to the end."

Arthur sighed softly. "I could've! But, I decided I was done chasing you, and I wanted to do something that could make you chase me for once... I wanted to be noticed by you. I didn't need to steal, and I didn't really want what I took, but being chased by you, for once, was why I did it... I even let you catch me before, because I wanted to be close to you, but you never did think of me anything more than a convict, right? I'm just scum to you, aren't I?" he asked softly, his slightly dulled emerald green eyes staring into Alfred's beautiful blue ones.

This... this was rushing blood quicker to Alfred's cheek then he could handle. Staring into the green eyes, his heart moved in a beat he only recalled when running. "W-why are you telling me this? I-It's as if you're..." His face grew impossibly hot and was glad his shirt stayed open. Those eyes said it all. Green and pure, not like a mad man wanting blood or violence like other fugitives. These eyes longed for something more and they were full of... Wait. He leaned upwards as much as his cuffs allowed and looked deeper. He had one word to say. "H-high school?"

Arthur felt himself nodding, his lips spreading into a smile. "Y-you remember?" he asked, feeling ecstatic that the other didn't seem so hostile towards him any longer. "S-so... How do you feel about me..? Do you like me? I-I've always liked you, since high school... I love you." He felt his cheeks growing slightly hotter when he said those last three words, and as embarrassed as he was, he felt an enormous weight being lifted from his shoulders as he finally admitted his feelings for Alfred. His eyes were brighter now, eager and waiting for Alfred's reaction, only hoping that it would be a good one.

"Yes, I... I remember." Alfred imagined the man with black nail polish, a spiked collar around his neck, his body seen through the tears of a band shirt and jeans covered is rips with chains hanging off the belt loops. The cop looked at the blonde locks and remembered them as green. "You were a punk..." Which explained why he barely recognized the Englishman in the police academy, he changed his style so drastically. Alfred found him the teen as very hard core and admired that. Thinking harder, he recalled his high school years and the glances punk gave him. He was the reason for the band tattoo on his back. It was the cover art of one the bands him and Arthur liked. "You...?" He stared up, blushing overcoming his face from the words. "Look at my back."

Arthur laughed a little. "Yeah... I guess I was," he mused, then blinked. "Your back...? Wait... This isn't a trick, is it?" he asked, biting his lip. "I can't necessarily flip you over when you've got those handcuffs on, and if I do then you're probably going to lock me up again," he added, frowning. "You won't, though, right?" He gave the other a skeptical look. Alfred could just be trying to talk him into calming down and getting him to set him free as far as he knew.

He joined in with a soft chuckle of his own and lowly replied. "I liked it." He understood Arthur's thinking and shuddered. "No, it isn't. I have something you should see. I won't lock you up." Then he turned brightly red at his next sentence. "When you... love me, I want to be facing you."

Arthur nodded slowly. "All right... Where do you keep the key to the handcuffs..?" he asked him, smiling sheepishly at him. "Okay, then... Missionary position it is," he said with a wink. "Unless you'd rather ride me... Have you done that kind of thing before?" he asked him curiously.

"In the cuff holder." Alfred popped a hip to wear the key were and heart pounded in his ears, knowing what he was going to do soon. "I haven't had sex before..." He confessed, looking away with eyes closed.

Arthur nodded, reaching into the cuff holder and taking the key, then reached over Alfred's head to unlock the handcuffs, pulling them off of him. "Did they hurt your wrists?" he asked, gently holding the other's wrists in his hands as he examined them for any kind of scratch from the handcuffs. He knew himself that they weren't very comfortable, and if they were too tight then it could be pretty painful, too.

He didn't fight back once his freedom was granted upon him from the criminal. The cop nodded and winced at the touched red marks. "Yes, that's the point of them." He hoped Arthur wouldn't use them but bondage was a small kink he searched for on his lonely nights when not looking for the Englishman's whereabouts. He couldn't believe he shared a history with the notorious felon. His appearance changed so much.

"I suppose, but I was hoping I didn't put them on too tight," Arthur admitted, then gently pressed his lips to the red marks, kissing them. "I'm sorry." He let go of Alfred's wrists, then slowly and warily moved off of the other so he could turn onto his stomach to show him his back. "So, what is it you wanted to show me? Is it a scar?" he asked, his emerald eyes gleaming with curiosity as he looked at him.

"It's an easy mistake to make." He moaned from the kiss on his marks lightly, feeling venerable around Arthur. "Like a gentleman." He mumbled, thinking he took the role of a woman from the Victorian era to be wooed. It sent blood from his cheeks to his groin. "No. It's the answer to your question." He turned on his stomach to reveal the tattoo of the classic British band he sometimes heard from Arthur's voice when singing to himself.

Arthur laughed softly, then watched Alfred turn on his back. His eyes widened a little when he saw the tattoo, and he hesitated to touch it. "Is that new?" he asked; there was no way that the other had tattooed his favorite band's cover art to his back for him, was there? "W-was that for me...?" he asked further, his fingers tentatively touching the other's skin and tracing over the tattoo.

"I got it in high school." The ink job was painful but he withstood the long sessions to finish it. When finally done, his eyes were gleaming at the well done artwork and planned to show it to the punk as a good ice breaker. However, he didn't know the right opportunity to show his skin to him. Over time, he forgot about the art work from his past, thinking he went through a teenage phase but, kept it because he still loved the band. "I-I did."

Arthur breathed out a soft sigh of disbelief, his eyes still observing the tattoo. "Whoever did this one was a good artist," he noted, then leaned down to gently place kisses along Alfred's toned shoulders and down to his back, his lips ghosting over his skin. "Thank you... But you didn't have to, you know," he mused. "A tattoo that large must've taken a while to finish. You'd better like the band too if you went through that much trouble." He laughed a little, starting to rub his hands over the other's skin again.

"I only allowed the finest to do it." It took almost all of his allowance he saved from childhood to afford it. Of course, he never intended to invest the money in a tattoo but he always thought of buying himself something nice with his savings. Alfred shivered a moan from his throat from the light kisses. "I l-like them too. After looking up the lyrics you sang, I started listening to them." He arched into the relaxing hands, moaning lightly. He didn't know the Englishman felt as good as it did.

"Hm... So, this means you like me after all?" He bit his lip. "A-Alfred... You said you wanted to face me, right..? You'd best turn around, then... Your moans are really making me feel impatient, love," he murmured sheepishly. "Y-you're ready, right..? I think I have lube in the drawer, hold on," he murmured, reaching over to his nightstand to open a drawer, from which he pulled a bottle of lubricant. "Ah, there it is..."

Now that he remembered everything, yes, in fact, he did like Arthur. Alfred turned around on his back, facing him with blush coloring his face. "Y-yes, I am." He was as ready as he could ever be, even though he never thought of the moment to occur once he chased the criminal down in his car earlier that night. He placed his wrists above his head again and opened his mouth with closed eyes, thinking the cuffs and gag would make a return.

Arthur watched Alfred, then snorted softly. "You look ridiculous like that," he teased, though he knew what the other was probably thinking about and took the handcuffs again, once more fastening them, albeit more gently this time, around the other's wrists. He then reached for the ball gag and carefully put that back on the officer's head, putting the ball into Alfred's mouth. "Hm... This would be better if someone were to walk in anyways," he joked, realizing that he'd left the back door open, but he felt a bit too lazy to go close it. Plus, he had a pretty good feeling that nobody would enter. Leaving Alfred's boxers on for the time being, he began to strip out of his prison uniform, soon not wearing anything. "I'll stretch you first, all right?" he asked as he tugged off Alfred's boxers before reaching for the lubricant, opening the small bottle and squirting a bit on his fingers.

He pouted at the teasing and hid his blush, the cuffs didn't hurt as much this time around and felt the gag enter his mouth. Alfred was about to breath a bit better but preferred the thing off and hoped Arthur would remove it later on. He would hate to suffocate from the lack of breathing during their intimate time together. Alfred couldn't have guess the chance to be with Arthur like this happened like this. Recalling more and more events of high school and the academy, he saw he thought the two Kirklands, one from his teens, the other from his adult years, were completely different. Warmth filled his heart knowing he never lost the punk. Flattery took the form of blush realizing that same punk pursued him for almost eight years. Everything Arthur did was for Alfred. His member twitched and rose a few inches to see the naked man before it at a better angle.

Arthur smiled softly, glancing at Alfred's already hardening member. "You're getting hard and I haven't even touched you there? You're so cute," he mused, although the sight sent the blood right to his own groin. Making sure that the lubricant was evenly applied to three of his fingers, he gently spread Alfred's legs apart before he slowly inserted the first digit into the officer's entrance, the lubricant helping it to slip in easily. He eased it in, moving it just a little before adding a second finger. Scissoring the entrance lightly, he kept his emerald eyes fixed on Alfred for any signs of extreme discomfort. "Alfred... If you want the gag removed, just snap your fingers, all right?" he asked him; he'd certainly be listening for it. He didn't need the gag, and though it certainly was a very nice visual effect, he knew that Alfred wouldn't be able to breathe well with that plastic ball in his mouth.

Exposed for the first time in front of the criminal, Alfred's lenght only harden more at then attention Arthur gave. An erection normally came during masturbation for the American, never from sight or sound. He denied the comment and shuddered when his legs parted ways. Uncomfortable with a man between them, a sense of excitement about something foreign to him took its hold slowly. He relaxed once the finger entered and gasped with the second. Never even touching himself there, Alfred moaned as his puckered entrance was simulated, moaning to himself. He wanted to signal Arthur right then and there but, opted to wait, seeing as Arthur liked him gagged.

Glancing from Alfred's face to his lower regions, Arthur smiled to himself. He hummed, and as he inserted the third finger he leaned down, slowly running his tongue up the other's member to the tip, then pressed his lips to the shaft to plant a few kisses along the length. Digits pushing into the other further, Arthur curled them at the tips to rub them against the officer's prostate, his gaze flickering back up to Alfred's face to watch his reaction to the friction. He pulled away from the other's length to watch the rest of the man below him more thoroughly and taking in every detail as well as he could in the very dim light.

He gasped lightly from the wet muscle caressing his hot member. 'You d-don't have to do that.' The blonde would have told him. Blue eyes batted as teeth marked into the plastic gag, holding back moans of pleasure from the Englishman moving those fingers deeper and deeper until... "Mmm!" He formed fists and arched back once pure pleasure erupted from his body. It was getting to feel less painful and more pleasurable, throat vibrated in groans as his legs started to close. The American wanted to hear words spoke in that accent he loved so much. It was one of the first things that Alfred was attracted to from the punk.

Arthur heard himself laughing softly at the other's simply adorable display, and he continued to curl his fingers in a 'come here' motion to caress that one area over and over. "Do you like that, love?" he purred, his eyes darkening once more with lust as the other almost squirmed in pleasure. Using his free hand to hold the American's legs open, he couldn't help but smile all the while at the beautiful reaction he'd gotten from the other. He'd see how long he could stand stretching him with his fingers before his own now gently pulsing length couldn't wait any longer for relief.

Hips shook hard as pre cum leaked from his erected member, it hurt so much to not cum but, he tried not to because Arthur commanded. "O-oohh..." Sweet sounds fell through the cracks of the gag which his teeth created from biting so hard. Alfred imagined the motion and turned on even more, rolling his hips down, obeying the Englishman. He agreed and wanted more of Arthur's voice, closer to his ears. He teased the other by closing his legs again however, it was more for his pride if he had any left. He stared at Arthur's body, noticing in the lack of light how... hot he really looked nude. 'So... he's so good looking.'

Arthur paused for just a moment, his fingers stopping their movement. He slowly withdrew his digits from Alfred's entrance. "Oi... Keep your legs open, or I won't be able to do much," he told him with slight amusement, reaching for the lubricant again. "Remember, just snap your fingers if you need me to take the gag off." Opening the lube, he applied some on his hands, then spread it generously on his length before he positioned himself at Alfred's well-stretched entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered, leaning in so that his breath caressed the other's ear.

Alfred's hole held around the fingers, whimpering for them to move again. He cried out once emptied of Arthur's fingers and begged with his eyes to be filled with something, moving his hip upwards. His legs widen, he stared up and forgot to care about how he appeared, bounded, gagged and spread open like he was. Alfred nodded and watched in waiting, as it was all he could really do. Hips rolled against the hot cock as a sign of yes as those words in that accent caused Alfred to leak more. He couldn't take much more before cumming between them.

Arthur breathed a sigh as he felt Alfred rub against his hard length, and he didn't hesitate to push in slowly, his hands both placing themselves on the cop's hips. "Fuck," he whispered huskily; the other was just so tight around him. He shifted his hips experimentally, moving his member deeper into the other and biting the inside of his cheek. "God... You're so tight... Can I move?" he asked, not wanting to start too early for the other. If Alfred wanted more time to be stretched, then he'd give him some time... Before he got too impatient, that is.

"Mmm!" Hips could have thrusted into the air if Arthur's hadn't held them down so firmly. His weeping member couldn't handle anymore, even though Arthur just entered a moved, Alfred moaned as he came. "Mnn!" His groans was drawn and as he buck downwards, hoping the Englishman wasn't angry and would stop the heat that just started. He locked Arthur with twitching legs and pulled him in closer, therefore, if he wanted to end it, he couldn't.

Arthur was surprised when Alfred, without warning, suddenly reached a climax even though he'd only just entered him. Feeling the cop's entrance tighten around him, he groaned, his eyes closing briefly. "T-that was fast, Alfred... I didn't even get a chance to cum yet," he managed to joke, although he found everything about the other now even sexier. He felt Alfred's legs lock behind him, and so he decided he might as well still move; he didn't think that Alfred would oppose. Without another moment's consideration, he began to buck his hips into the American's hole, completely sheathing his length within the other before pulling out, only to thrust back in all the way to the base once more. Beginning a steady tempo, his fingers held gently onto Alfred's hips still, his emerald eyes seeming clouded with a lustrous gaze.

He took in Arthur's eyes perking at his glistening seed seeping down his member and running onto his stomach. Even though he thanked the darkness masking his face, Alfred turned his head away, snapping his fingers. With the amazing pushing of the throbbing cock thrusting open his tight hole, Alfred used his legs to assist Arthur's diving motions to quicken. He clenched and loosened his entrance, breathing hard with shorten moans.

Arthur, almost surprised to hear the other snapping his fingers, soon realized what that meant and released the other's hips. Quickly reaching over behind Alfred's head, he unfastened the strap holding the gag in place and pulled the semi-broken object from the other man's lips. He carelessly tossed it aside, though, and resumed what he'd been doing before. With the help of Alfred's legs to keep him moving, he was unable to refrain himself from slamming more quickly and forcefully into Alfred, his rapid movements almost uncontrollable by himself. The sensation of clenching and unclenching from the cop's entrance certainly felt fantastic, and he attempted to aim for the other's prostate.

He wished Arthur gave him a sign to remove the cuffs as well. As much as he loved bondage, he wanted more skin on skin, he wanted to embrace and he wanted to... kiss. His voice was lost in the sultry music of moaning notes from the arousing and pounding cock. He tugged at the restraints, head tilted back and legs constantly shoving Arthur inside him. The sudden change of pain only hurt for a second then replaced with the pleasure he knew so well after introduced a few minuets ago. "Ahh!" He gripped around the sensitive flesh once heat flooded from his hips. "Ar-Arthur!" Alfred's hand held onto the bars as something inside sent another shock wave and his panting increased.

The sound of Alfred's moans were a beautiful, although completely lust-filled melody to Arthur, and he wanted to hear more. The way that the cop cried out his name in ecstasy was enough to make him harden even more inside of the other. He only wanted to lean down and kiss the other's lips, to touch him more, though he didn't know if Alfred would approve. He decided this was almost enough, though, so he didn't complain and instead took what he could get; this was better than he'd expected in the first place... He worked to keep the pace his hips were performing the same, and a sweat broke out on his forehead while a groan caught in his throat. "Oh... Alfred..!" he breathed, panting heavily as he continued to slam into the other blonde desperately. He was already getting close, and he'd only dreamed of something like this before... This, to him, was as close to heaven yet as close to hell that Arthur had ever been, and he loved every moment of it.

Alfred's erection didn't take long to fully develop. Arthur plummeting and penetrating inside felt much more then sex, it felt like he was in bliss and wanted more. He inhaled enough between loud moaning pants to ask while twisting his wrists on the cuffs. "P-please! O-off... take them... off!" He knew the member harden again, to the American's disbelief. Testing a theory, he leaned up as much as he could. "A-Arthur!" Another shock sent him falling back on the bed, rolling his hips in time with the criminal's. "Y-you're so hot! I... I'm going to c-cum again! Ahh!"

Arthur slammed his cock into Alfred again and again, and at the other's demand to be set free of the handcuffs, he decided he just couldn't refuse. He breathlessly reached for the key and quickly unlocked the handcuffs, discarding them carelessly to the other side of the room as the heat of Alfred's hole was making his cock throb inside of the officer. "M..me, too... C-can I cum... inside?" he asked between pants of air, heat building up deep within his abdomen to an almost unbearable degree.

"Ooh!" The pleasures rose higher then Alfred could have imagined or ever dreamed as multiple knots of heat tied in his groin area. "A-Arthur!" Before the cuffs even touched the floor, Alfred laced his fingers in Arthur's hair and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. He parted to breath before kissing with moist lips, sliding their sweat glistening chests for additional warmth. He forgot their roles because of the hot love shared between them. Alfred no longer saw himself as an officer, nor did he see Arthur as a thief. Opening his eyes in kissing, he saw the punk and himself, the fool who was out of his league. "Y-yes..."

Arthur, before he realized what had happened, was brought down by his hair and was now kissing the American beneath him, which he did happily. He panted softly between the kisses, pressing his lips eagerly against the other in pure lust. At the other's affirmative answer, he shut his eyes as he forced the kiss to deepen; he was so close now... His hips rammed forward and pulled back even more forcefully, and he had to force himself to break the kiss when he came, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face and dripping from his chin. He rode out his orgasm, though, continuing to thrust into Alfred with a low groan emitting from his lips.

He knew Arthur would love connecting their lips warmly together and he moaned with small tears forming from his blue eyes. It felt perfect. Fighting for dominance was unneeded fore play but, that didn't mean it wasn't enjoyed. Preparing for Arthur's climax, Alfred used his remaining strength to squeeze the amazingly hard and hot cock hitting faster each time on his spot. He gasped for air, groaning the other's name while arching and pulling strand between his fingers. The only way he could describe the feeling inside was being pumped with pure heat. Body fluids of sweat and cum mixed upon Alfred's stomach after his own powerful orgasm. "Ahh..." Breathing didn't come natural until minuets passed, all the while, whispering sweet words and releasing his clenching.

Arthur breathed heavily, his heartbeat going at about one hundred miles per hour, or so it seemed to him. Finally managing to get his breathing and heartbeat under control, he slowly pulled out of the cop, then pressed their lips together again, very briefly. He pulled away, then spoke in a very soft and tender tone: "I love you." He couldn't keep himself from once more placing a kiss upon the other's lips, feeling all too satisfied that he'd finally managed to express his secretly harbored feelings for years, and now that he knew about the other's secret emotions for the Englishman, he could've sworn that he was the happiest person on the planet, despite being a criminal- convict, even- on the run from the very person he had just made love to. However, he refused to let that little fact ruin his good mood. After all, everything had to be going downhill from here... right?

Every muscle in his toes, fingers and hips twitched after the electric surge faded from his body, as Alfred opened his blue eyes to see his new lover. He winced as the other remove the heat he loved and cum seeped from his opened entrance, moaning and wanting it back inside. The kiss returned the warmth he missed but, a chill ran over his spine when hearing the words again. He stared at the punk he liked so much and felt the string of their heats reconnecting after so many years of deserting his feelings at the academy. Alfred didn't know how to respond to Arthur's confession of love eve though he felt the exact same way. He only moaned into their kisses, holding onto the peaceful and passionate moments, pulling harder on his hair, deepening their embrace. He wanted to avoid the evident for as long as possible.

Arthur grimaced a little as the other pulled on his hair more, but before he could even open his mouth to complain his lips were pressed against Alfred's again. He seemed to lose his irritation as quickly as it came and kissed him eagerly, his emerald eyes closing in bliss. He could only hope that they could just be oblivious about what he knew deep inside was going to happen, but it would be short-lived. The criminal slowly prodded his tongue at the other's lips, asking for entrance into the other's mouth while he still hovered over his lover's hot body, just as hot as his own was.

He pressed their bodies together, cold night air turning away from their heat emitting lips. "A-Arthur." He moan and shivered from the long touch and opened his mouth and sucked lightly on the wet muscle inside. Just last as long as he could, Alfred wished Arthur thought of a better plan to get together but, he understood at the very bottom of his heart. 'Why didn't he say anything when we were in high school? Why didn't I ever get the nerve to ask him?' So many questions as such riddled his mind but, they couldn't change the past and Alfred was more pained to know this. "I love you."

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat when he heard those three words come from Alfred's lips; he felt so elated to hear them, after years of wishful thinking. Slowly pulling away from the kiss, a small strand of saliva connected the two for a moment longer before it broke, and he bit the inside of his cheek. "A-Al... Wait... W-we have to talk," he began weakly, his gaze shifting away. "M-my sentence... How long is my sentence to stay in prison?" he asked him, hoping that the other wouldn't just go back into his usual trained and emotionless facade. Even thinking that his lover would do that to him made his shoulders go rigid with panic. He wouldn't just turn away from him and try again to capture him, would he? He'd said that he loved him... He was probably just panicking. Hopefully they could figure something out; if his sentence wasn't too long, he could endure some years in prison, but if it was a life sentence, he'd have to run away. Would Alfred run with him?

He blushed the most in that minute then the whole lust and erotic night with the famous thief. As Arthur's lips left a whimper from Alfred mouth followed after, not wanting to end their time together. This was bound to happen sooner then they both wanted and he faced away, losing the wonderful feelings he yearned for from the punk. "Y-you've made a name for yourself in the past years." Being a big part of Arthur's case, Alfred knew every detail about his sentence. "Escaping will add about ten years." The officer within the American wanted to break down the criminal, use his emotional attachment against him but, no, the human inside wouldn't let his heart tear away from the love he finally found. If he could change the way things turned out, he would have made the first move in stead of only watching from the hallways. Silent tears formed and fell off his cheeks, aching his chest. "You have a seventy year to life sentence."

Arthur's heart sank, and he let his gaze fall too. "S-seventy years? If I can even live that long... I-I wasn't thinking about that... I was just thinking about you the whole time..." It wasn't fair. He couldn't think of himself as a real criminal... Not when he'd never had the real intent to do what he was. He felt tears pricking in his own eyes and he blinked them away, setting his jaw. "I-I can't go... Alfred... I won't," he whimpered, shaking his head in denial. He didn't care that the other was an officer; he couldn't just watch his life wither away while he spent all of his time behind bars. It was too cruel. "Al... I... Y-you have to help me... I never meant what I did... I want to take it back, but that's what brought you to me," he whispered, his tone almost desperate. "Please... Stay with me..."

Alfred made their eyes locked as he stroked his face, leaning up, he kissed the tears, his own quietly falling. "You might get out early for good behavior. I think you'll have a chance of parole too if I'm at your trial." He was in love but, he wasn't going to lose his job over a mistake that could have been avoided years ago. "I can put in so many good words for you. Like how you never killed or hurt anyone." All of this was really Alfred's fault, Arthur did everything for him. He didn't think he was worth this trouble but the American loved the attention once it hit him. He held the shaking man together, kissing with reassurance along his jaw line. "I love you. I'll help you. I'll stay with you. Trust me, I want to be with you, just not running away from the law." He kissed over and over again, hoping Arthur understood. "Just go back and wait a few years. Good behavior, it works. I'll visit you everyday."

Arthur nodded slowly, listening to his lover quietly. He supposed that Alfred really didn't want to run with him, but if he could manage to get away with only a few years, he could wait. "Okay... Okay, I'll wait," he murmured after a while. He didn't even want to spend one year in the place again, but he had no choice. "You have to promise... Promise me that you'll visit," he said softly, his misty green eyes searching Alfred's. "I love you... And I'm only staying in that place because I love you so much..." He heaved a shaky sigh, then slowly pressed his lips to the American's. "Um... Before you arrest me, we should take a shower," he suggested when he pulled away, smiling somewhat sheepishly at his lover.

"I want to live with you, happily." Running was in his long term plans when he found the love of his life, he smiled that Arthur understood. "You have me though." Nodding, Alfred kissed back with all of his love, shifting his member against Arthur's. The promise would be easy to keep, Alfred had the right to and could cover it as questioning. "I will visit everyday." He returned the gaze, seeing the teen he was infatuated with. Another kiss, another moan, another quick heartbeat. "Aw, yes, a hot relaxing shower sounds amazing with you, lover." He sat upwards and looked over the mess of their clothes, cuffs and evidence of their euphoric session in bed.

Arthur seemed even happier now that his lover had agreed that he would, in fact, visit him. "Good..." He smiled broadly, then in his excitement he hugged him tightly as soon as he sat up. "Then, let's go," he chimed, his eyes bright as he let go of his lover's torso to instead take his hand and tug him up to his feet, getting up from the bed himself as well. "Oh... Do your hips hurt from, er... Our sex?" he asked, hoping that he didn't cause the other any discomfort or pain.

Hugging back with all his might, Alfred felt relieved that Arthur agreed he would return to prison quietly and do the right thing for love. Once stepping onto the floor, Alfred winced from the sudden soreness to his entrance. "It's a-a little open. I've never felt this before." He blushed and followed Arthur to the bathroom and before the Englishman could turn on the lights, he asked. "Do you mind lighting candles instead?" He couldn't handle the brightness and it would add more to the mood. "We have to be quick because I'm sure back up is looking for me."

"Ah... I'm sure you'll feel better... Sorry, love," Arthur said with a quick kiss to his lover's cheek. At his question, he raised a large brow. "Candles..? Er... Sure, I'll be right back with some," he mused, letting go of Alfred's hand to begin searching for some candles he could use, as well as a lighter. He was sure there were some laying around... He minded his speed, too, as he took note of his lover's words about backup coming. He did not want to be caught with Alfred in the shower by a bunch of armed men, and he was sure that Alfred didn't want that, either. Both of them could be in serious trouble if there were caught... Finding a box of small candles, he smiled, and nearby found a lighter. Returning to the bathroom, he set out the candles carefully around the bathroom, then lit them to create a dim and romantic lighting. "So, does this suit your request?" he mused, looking up at the American.

"It was well worth it." It really was. The burning passion of Arthur's member stretching him further then he thought possible. He loved it and hoped to continue after the Englishman's release from prison. He mentally prepared what he would do on the day of Arthur's freedom. Maybe a dinner and a show then the hottest love making after not being touched for years. Alfred waited in the bathroom by drawing the water and checking for the right temperature. "Mmm." He didn't call for back up but, he knew a team would be sent to his car soon and maybe they would check Arthur's home. He couldn't imagine things would turn out well if the chief heard Alfred showered with the criminal.

"Is the water warm enough?" Arthur asked curiously as he watched Alfred with inquisitive emerald eyes. He hoped that they'd have enough time to have a romantic shower together before he was under arrest, though he didn't want to go to prison at all...

"Yes." He nodded and sniffed a candle. "Those smell wonderful." He smiled and took the lighter and lit them, their glow off their bodies gave off an sense of mystery between them. It had been a while since he had seen Arthur in full light however, he didn't mind. "It'll feel better once we get inside." He opened the curtain and curved his arse up and stepped into the shower, water covering his skin. "Mmm." He groan lightly before turning to his lover.

"They're my favorite scented candles," Arthur shared happily, then steadily stepped into the shower with Alfred, smiling at his lover. "You look beautiful in the candlelight," he noted softly, slowly letting his hands travel along his lover's wet and toned chest and shoulders. "I think I might be dreaming... Even though we're in this situation, I can't help but feel that everything is so perfect at this very moment," he murmured, green eyes soft with admiration for his lover.

"I-I like them." He shudder once the fingers explored his body and blushed at the comment. "You look stunning Arthur, charming even." Words he never used often enough to master them flowed from his lips as he nipped warmer flesh on his neck. "Dreaming? I think I can say the same." He leaned on Arthur's chest and rubbed his hands over his nipples, rubbing his member lightly around his lover's. His eyes closed and he kissed with sweet lips, taking in the lemon breeze from the candles.

Arthur felt a blush touching his cheeks at Alfred's words; although they didn't sound very natural from the other's lips, they still made his heart glow. He allowed himself to relax in the other's touches, he himself letting his own hands wander lovingly over Alfred's skin. The kiss was immediately returned by Arthur, and he pressed his lips eagerly against his lover's in return of the affection. A sigh of content left his nose and he slowly pulled away from the kiss, groaning quietly at the contact of their lengths touching.

It felt as if they weren't going to get the shower, instead feeling each for the last time but, never wanting to see the end. Alfred shuddered once he started moving his own fingers inside to help Arthur's cum seep out. "Oh." He moaned lowly, other hand still rubbing the Englishman's chest, lengths making friction together. He felt the seeds trickle between his legs along with the steamy water, feeling just how much filled him. He blushed, thinking of the member expelling at that it could inside him.

Arthur listened softly to his lover's soft moaning, beginning to place kisses gently along the other's shoulder while he grinded gently into Alfred's hips, longing for more friction between the two of them. He pressed himself slightly harder against the other's hand, loving the sensation of the officer's strong hand against his own nipple, causing the softest noise of pleasure to escape his lips. The scent of the candles calmed him down, whereas the intimacy with Alfred was making him so happy and excited, even though he knew he was going to prison shortly after this.

He moaned a little louder once feeling embers along his hips and length, unknowing if he could handle another around or if Arthur was teasing him. "Arthur~" Alfred never thought he was a noisy lover and hoped the Englishman wouldn't mind, moaning even louder when rubbing his own spot and pinching the hard mound between his fingers. When the candles as his only light, Alfred reached for the bottle of shampoo, wanting to continue but, finish what they hadn't started. Curling softly into Arthur's hair, scrubbing until bubbles formed.

Arthur chuckled, pulling away. "Sorry, love..." As Alfred suddenly began to wash his hair, he blinked in surprise, though he closed his eyes so that the soap wouldn't leak into his eyes. "When you're done, I'm going to wash your hair too, all right?" he asked him, though he knew that chances are the cop would say yes. Daring to open one eye for a moment, he looked into his lover's eyes through the pale light, watching him silently.

He nodded and missed the feeling once Arthur's member departed. "I would like that." He titled Arthur's neck, tangling his fingers into the blonde hair. Leaning on his lover's chest, he heard the sounds of his heart beating against his ear, rubbing in circles and also closing his eyes for the same reason when soap trailed down his arms and the Englishman's shoulders. He imagined everyday, once Arthur returned to his arms, like this.

Arthur kept his eyes closed, soon wrapping his arms around Alfred in a gentle and loving hug while the other was washing his hair. He shivered a little at the sensation of the soap running down his neck and bare shoulders, though the water helped it to go down faster. He tilted his head forward a little, kissing Alfred's forehead affectionately while he waited patiently for the other to finish washing his hair for him.

After conditioning and washing with a bar of soap, Alfred turned his body around and swayed his hips lightly. His turn to tease, he thought, smiling with soften eyes. He didn't know if his hole was still dirty as he clenched and unclenched, giving his love a good view of his body. He had already taken a thorough shower before work, as he always did but, he kept himself well clean, shaving his face and privates. Even though the officer didn't look for love, in case he did, he was trimmed well.

Arthur examined his lover's body with a smile growing on his lips. "Hm... You're beautiful," he murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind to kiss the back of his neck. "I love you," he whispered, giving Alfred a gentle squeeze before letting go and reaching for the shampoo, which he opened. Squirting some of the soap onto his hands, he put the bottle back and began scrubbing the soap into Alfred's hair, trying not to get any of it into his lover's eyes.

"I-I've been in love with you, Arthur." His member twitched from the English accent he loved, melting into the arms around his body, feeling like a lusted for person, he blushed at this thought. Alfred found out his mind caused more redness to color his cheeks then anything else as he moaned with each kiss planted on his skin, arching his back. "S-speak to me... I love your voice."

"Speak..?" A soft laugh left Arthur's lips at his lover's request; he was so cute when he wanted to be. He, however, tried to comply. "As you wish, I suppose..." Thinking of something to say to the other, he smiled, realizing that he might as well begin listing off the things he loved about Alfred. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to be able to touch you like this... I've wanted to feel your skin pressed against mine for years. And I only dreamt about what kissing you would be like, and it's better than I could have ever imagined," he murmured, then let the water wash out the shampoo when he finished.

"Mmm." He didn't like be laughed at but, it was friendly and calming almost. The words were like honey against his lips, delicious and a rare treat given after doing something good enough to deserve it. He reached behind him and moved Arthur's soften member around his twitching entrance. One round wouldn't satisfy his pent up lust locked away until Arthur revealed himself and broke open the feelings he had submerged under his harden heart which crumbled from the confession. "Y-you don't have to move, just inside... please speak when you're inside me." Closed eyes, he relaxed as his hair was cleaned.

"Inside you..? Aren't you a greedy one?" Arthur teased softly, though he obliged happily, slowly pushing his hips forward until his cock was inside of Alfred again. He groaned softly at the friction, and he tried not to move, though he couldn't help a single, slow thrust into his lover. "God... I love how you feel around me, love... You're so tight and hot... And most importantly, you're mine," he said quietly, almost possessively, while he wrapped his arms around Alfred again.

Alfred blushed again, glad they weren't facing each other but, he turned his head and pecked his lips. His hand traveled upwards and tugged on his blonde locks, holding back his need to thrust down. "Blame my greed out of love." He loved Arthur inside as he curved into his body. Small tears formed, despite how imitate they were, Alfred felt as though they were torn apart. "I... I don't want you to let go." He clenched around his cock with a low sigh. "It has to happen. I'll wait for you."

Arthur hummed softly, gently kissing along his lover's shoulder. "If it's only a few years, we can wait... It isn't like we won't be seeing each other... I'll miss this... I'll miss being close to you," he whispered wistfully, then groaned softly as Alfred clenched his entrance around his member. "But when I get out, we'll have to make up for all the time spent apart, right?" he mused, pressed completely against Alfred's body and taking in everything- his scent, the feeling of his hot skin pressed against his own. It was all so perfect, but all good things have to come to and end at some point, he thought with a sigh. Soon he'd be unable to feel Alfred's touch, unable to kiss him even. He didn't know how long he could last without it.

He nodded, shuddering as Arthur wrapped his body in loving heat. "I-I'll miss you too. I'll..." He felt the tip brush against his spot as he moaned, "Oh..." He held back his tears, holding around the Englishman's arms, engraving the second in his mind. Water flowing over each other, as if cleansing their souls of sin. Arthur's stealing and Alfred's neglect. "I'll take photos of myself and give them to you." Anything to help his lover survive the years without touching one another. He didn't know what toys or other erotic bondage Arthur wanted to try the moment he had the chance but, Alfred promised himself to experiment with himself and surprise Arthur.

After their shower had ended, Arthur had given himself and Alfred a towel to dry up, and he promptly began to dry himself off. "When do you think your backup will come along?" he asked him, casting a glance at Alfred in curiosity. He really couldn't afford to be caught alone with Alfred while the two were being so loving with each other, or the American could lose his job and Arthur would never have a chance to get a shorter sentence in prison. It would be best if Alfred arrested him himself so that no suspicions were risen.

He rubbed his hair before whipped it dry and groaned lightly, stretching his back and shoulders. He couldn't wait to shower like that again. "Pretty soon so we should hurry to my car and send you back to jail. Remember, just stay on good behavior." He had not checked in with the station and so, he didn't know when exactly they would start searching but it was soon. After dressing and fixing their clothes, Alfred walked with Arthur with cuffs around the convict's wrists to the car. In case someone saw them, they would never guess they made love together. All went well as he drove on the road towards the holding cell. Before opening the door, the officer turned to him with a smile. "I love you."

Arthur smiled softly back at the cop as he said those three words to him, and he whispered "I love you, too," in reply just before he opened the door. He shifted uncomfortably in the handcuffs, sighing softly. The last thing he wanted was to be held captive again, but then again the things he did were all deserving of his time in prison. He just hoped that he wouldn't be staying in there for the seventy plus years that Alfred had told him that he would without good behavior and the other to put in a few good words for him.

Gently, he pulled Arthur out and closed the car door, feeling hours passed as they headed to the prison. The officer claimed the criminal would return here yet, he wasn't happy about being correct. Without many questions asked, Alfred lead Arthur inside before giving him to the prison guard. He watched Arthur walked with his head high down the long hallway of the cell blocks. Alfred stopped his crying as he returned to his car and continued the night until the end of his shift.

Three years was all it took.

Arthur had obeyed the guards without complaint, and had remained silent for most of his time in prison, save for the times he'd been visited by Alfred. By the time he had finally heard that it he was free to leave, it had been three years of absolute boredom and longing for the touch of his lover. He'd been waiting for so long and now he was finally free. He'd been given regular clothes to change into, and he did so quickly, eager to leave the prison.

Off duty, he was seen as a visitor for Arthur instead of the officer who brought him to justice. He given very sexual photos with toys inside his hole and sometimes blindfolding himself with a bar gag between his begging lips to the criminal, hoping to ease the pain of being away. Alfred waited outside the door to freedom with a cinnamon cake in his hands as he leaned against his regular car. "My love, I am waiting for you."

Arthur had rushed out of the prison with the few things he'd had, and as soon as he saw Alfred standing outside he practically ran over, the biggest smile on his face as he approached. "Alfred!" he exclaimed, practically dropping his things as he hugged his lover, kissing him on both cheeks before pressing his lips against Alfred's. "I love you so much," he gushed out, almost crying out of pure joy up at the emotions filling him.

He set down his cake on the hood of his car before opening his arms and hugging Arthur back, tearing with happiness down his cheeks. Not one sniffle wiggled his nose


End file.
